


Change of Perspective

by SlytherinsIcePrine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorkable Supercorp, Come to Jesus moment, F/F, Kara gives her that hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Onesie party, Sam Is a Good Friend, Sam doesn't stand for Lenas' shit, Soft alien, even softer human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsIcePrine/pseuds/SlytherinsIcePrine
Summary: Sam doesn't hesitate to tear into Lena in order to make her friend see that what she thinks is true isn't what it seems.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 229





	Change of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals!! Enjoy some soft Supercorp on me!!
> 
> P.S. - I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters, I just like playing around with them.

Sam was slumped against Lena’s expensive leather couch, her brunette hair long ago pulled out of her tight updo as she harshly massaged her scalp. The oppressive weight filling Lena’s opulent office was giving her a headache; which was hard to do to a Kryptonian. Her brown eyes tracked Lena as the ravenette paced in front of the couch, the clacking of her heels drilling into Sam’s ears as she tried to decipher the incessant mumblings of her friend.

“Look Lena,’ Sam sighed, exasperation dripping from her voice. ‘I know I’m Kryptonian an’ all but you have to say actual words if you want me to understand you.”

Lena whipped around to face Sam, the tendons in her neck strained taunt in anger as avada kedavra green eyes pierced into Sam. She’d stopped moving the minute the word Kryptonian had came out of Sam’s mouth, giving her something to focus her emotions on. Unfortunately for Sam, the CEO decided to focus on the wrong part of her statement.

“At least there’s one Kryptonian I can trust,” she hissed lowly, the venom in her voice making Sam flinch even though it wasn’t directed with her.

“Christ Lena, we’ve been over this-”

“No!’ Lena shouted over Sam, pointing a finger at the brunette. ‘You don’t get to defend her!! She betrayed me because she’s a selfish bitch!!”

“I’M THE ONE THAT ALMOST KILLED HER!!’ Sam yelled, lunging to her feet and getting right into Lena’s face; Lena’s finger barely brushing her maroon silk shirt. ‘I’m the one that dropped her off the side of that building without a second thought, Lena! I can still hear her hitting the ground; I can still see her face when I let go.

“She didn’t even fight back in the end,’ Sam growled brokenly. ‘She knew who I was, she didn’t want to hurt me because she knew that it would hurt you too. So yeah, I will defend her Lena and if you dare call her a selfish bitch again so help me Rao…”

Sam could feel the tears running down her face but she refused to acknowledge them as she glared at her friend. The Luthor Heiress had her blank mask firmly in place and that just fuelled the anger that was swirling in Sam’s chest.

Feeling Lena flatten her hand against her chest and knowing what was about to happen, Sam let herself be pushed backwards a few feet; noting the flash of pain rippling behind Lena’s eyes as she did so.

“That’s on you and you weren’t in control of what happened,’ Lena spat, refusing to let go of the fury wreaking havoc in her veins. ‘She knew exactly what she was doing! I literally begged her not to hurt me! I let her in, trusted her; and the whole time she was just spying on me!”

Sam threw her head back in disbelief; Lena was so hellbent on focusing on the one bad thing that she was conveniently forgot everything that Kara did for her.

“Just like how Kara literally begged for your life to her friends?’ Sam asked rhetorically, crossing her arms over her chest. ‘How you would be in jail twenty times over if Kara hadn’t literally begged everyone to see you as Lena, not Lex? Kara’s spent most of your friendship defending you to everyone she knows, choosing you over her family too many times to count! Christ, she almost killed her cousin because he tried to hurt you Lena!

“There was one time. One time! In three years of friendship did she actually go against you, and that was only because she thought you were trying to kill her!”

Lena laughed coldly, green eyes turning to ice as she successfully pushed Sam back down onto the couch and attempted to tower over her. Perfectly manicured nails it into the pale flesh of Lena’s palm she clenched them tightly.

“Boo-hoo! Poor little Supergirl was scared of dying. Welcome to the real world, where we could die every day!” Lena sneered.

Sam pushed off the couch and stalked towards the floor-to-ceiling windows, unable to look at Lena when she was acting like this. Shucking her black blazer she threw it at Lena’s chair, watching it roll across the room due to the force behind the throw.

“Maybe, but what are the odds that you are going to die because acid is ruining your veins, setting you alight from the inside, huh?’ Sam ground out through gritted teeth, eyes aimlessly scanning the National City skyline. ‘Or because every nerve in your body is being exposed to bleach, one molecule at a time? Your lungs physically collapsing under the weight of the air because you don’t even have the strength to breath? Because that’s what Kryptonite feels like Lena, and I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy.

“Shit, why can’t you see that Kara’s been protecting you the entire time?!”

Sam heard Lenas’ breath catch in anger; could almost feel the air move as Lena stalked towards her, every muscle dangerously taunt as she stopped behind Sam’s shoulder.

“Don’t you dare say she was protecting me! All she’s done is protect herself!”

Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers with her eyes squeezed shut as she felt Lena silently fume beside her. Coming to a decision, she slowly turned around and gently grasped Lena’s upper biceps, forcing Lena to make eye contact with her.

“Lena,’ she said slowly. ‘I need you to think for me okay?”

Sam waited patiently for Lena to calm herself down slightly, watching the rhythmic movement of Lena’s breathing move the collar of her blood red shirt until Lena nodded sharply; wisps of black hair falling out of her bun to float around her face.

“How did you feel when you watched me drop Supergirl from the roof of the skyscraper?”

Green eyes widened in shock at the question, not knowing where Sam was going with this line of questioning.

“I didn’t want her to die if that’s what you’re asking,” Lena said petulantly.

“So you didn’t feel any particular emotion towards her apart from concern, right?”

Lena nodded again.

“Now imagine it was Kara I was holding by the neck. Imagine Supergirl wearing a pair of glasses and a cardigan and tell me what you feel.”

As soon as the thought entered her head, a rush of pure unadulterated fear had Lenas’ knees weakening and she would’ve ended up on the floor if it weren’t for Sam’s grip on her arms. Tears blinded her as her mind happily supplied images of Kara Danvers broken and bleeding on the floor, clad in her soft pastels and glasses, not the primary colours of her alter-ego. A shuddering sob ripped from her chest as Sam gently lowered to the floor and gathered her into her chest.

“What you’re feeling now,’ Sam whispered into raven hair. ‘Is what Kara has been protecting you from. The feeling of losing the person you love. Kara’s watched you almost die to many times to be healthy and this is what she feels every time. She would rather have died than put you through this pain.”

Lena sobbed quietly into Sam’s chest, holding tight to the back of her shirt as she shook.

“Sam, I…”

“I know sweetheart, I know. Would you like me to take you to her?”

Unable to form words, Lena nodded into Sam’s chest. The ravenette felt Sam easily gather her into a bridal hold before the wind was rushing past them; Lena’s face tucked securely into Sam’s shoulder as Sam flew towards Kara’s apartment. Ten seconds later Sam was placing Lena on the colourful rug in Kara’s living room, dropping a gentle kiss on her forehead before moving back towards the window.

“She’s on her way Lena, I’ll only be a shout away if you need me,” Sam smiled softly before jumping out the window and disappearing. 

Lena barely had time to wipe the tears from her eyes before a strong gust of wind alerted her to Supergirls arrival. Kara froze in shock, silhouetted by the window as she stared at Lena in the middle of her apartment.

“Lena?”

At the sound of her name dropping from Kara’s lips, such pain and longing wrapped in that one word, Lena lost her inhibitions and launched herself at Kara; trusting the blonde to catch her like she always did. Another sob left her body as oh so familiar arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her securely against a strong chest as she buried her face into Kara’s tan neck; feeling Kara do the same to her.

“What are you doing here Lena?” Kara breathed, almost as if she thought that if she spoke louder then Lena would disappear. 

“I’m so sorry Kara, for everything,’ Lena cried, her arms tightening around Kara’s neck. ‘I’ve been a horrible friend and I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to forgive :zhao, I’m the one that hurt you.”

Lena reluctantly pulled back slightly, sliding her hands forwards and cupping Kara’s jaw. The blonde readjusted her hold, hands settling on the small of Lena’s back like she didn’t want Lena too far away.

“Yeah, you did, but you did it to protect me. I can barely think straight when I think about what happened between you and Sam now that all I can see is you; how on earth did you survive saving me from certain death time and time again?”

“I am blessed by Rao, he gave me all the strength I needed. Being able to hear your heartbeat, feeling the warmth of your skin was all I needed. Just knowing you were alive, even when you hated me, was more than enough.”

“Kara…” Lena choked out, resting her forehead on Kara’s. 

“I’m here Lena, right here-’ Kara gently lifted Lena off the floor and manoeuvred them over to the couch, placing Lena on her lap. ‘-It’s alright; there’s nothing to forgive, okay?”

Kara instinctively dropped a sweet kiss on raven hair and rubbed Lena’s back soothingly as her friend broke down against her shoulder. With a quick flick Kara had Lena wrapped in her cape, protecting her from the breeze coming from the open window. 

An unknown amount of time passed before Kara heard a faint buzzing in her ear. Not halting her gentle rocking of Lena who was now asleep on her lap, Kara tapped her earpiece and was met with a cacophony of noise that had her smoother a flinch and almost yanking the small piece of tech violently from her ear.

“Supergirl!”

“What?” she hissed.

“What’s going on?’ Alex shouted. ‘You’ve not checked in for hours and J’onn isn’t letting me come after you.”

“Nothing’s wrong Alex, I’m just dealing with a personal thing.”

“Personal? Like what?”

Kara could hear the condescendsion dripping from her sisters tone and it made her grit her teeth. She knew she hadn’t exactly been living up to her ‘sunshine personality’ since her falling out with Lena, but that didn’t give Alex the right to pry into every aspect of her life.

“Like none of your business. Since J’onn is saying nothing I’m guessing he knows what’s going on, so just drop it Alex.”

“Seriously?’ Alex scoffed. ‘I’m going to find out, you know that right?”

“I said drop it Alex!’ Kara whisper yelled, feeling herself float slightly as her emotions got the better of her. ‘This has nothing to do with you so butt out!”

The blonde Kryptonian yanked the tech out of her ear and crushed it on her palm, letting the dust drop onto the floor by her feet. She pulled Lena tighter to her chest, grumbling in Kryptonian.

“Darling?” Lena mumbled sleepily, nuzzling into blonde waves.

“Sorry,’ Kara whispered. ‘Did I wake you?”

“You’re flying did,’ Lena chuckled. ‘You okay?”

“Nothing for you to worry about-’ Kara bopped Lena’s nose, eliciting a cute giggle. ‘-There are pyjamas in my room if you want to change. I doubt you’re comfy right now.”

Pouting playfully in Kara’s direction, the younger woman slinked off of Kara’s lap; tugging on the cape she stubbornly kept around her shoulders. It took a few seconds for Kara to catch on before she hurriedly unclasped the cape from her shoulders.

“I’m going to need that back!” Kara called out playfully at Lena’s retreating figure, only getting a laugh in return.

Kara let her head fall onto the back of the couch, processing the fact that Lena Luthor - her best friend and long-time crush - was currently rooting through her drawers looking for her comfiest pair of pyjamas.

“Kara darling?”

“Yup?”

“Care to explain this?”

Lena stepped out from behind the curtain, a shit-eating grin pulling across her face as Kara turned as red as her cape looking at the ravenette. Pulling up the royal blue hood, Lena gestured to the baggy Supergirl onesie she was wearing, complete with small red cape hidden beneath the real thing.

“Not really no,” Kara chuckled, hand coming to push none-existent glasses up her nose in a nervous gesture.

“I’ll make you a deal?”

“…I’m listening.”

“You don’t have to tell me if I get to keep the onesie?” 

Kara laughed loudly, moving towards Lena and taking her cape back before moving behind the curtains of her room herself.

“Go for it Lee, it looks better on you anyway.”

Deciding to join Lena in a onesie Kara pulled out her favourite duck onesie, comfortably worn with use and superspeed into it. Pulling up the hood, Kara smiled to herself before jumping out of her curtains, almost falling over in her exuberance to surprise Lena.

“Aww…’ Lena cooed, approaching the Kryptonian. ‘Although, I would've thought a puppy would be more your speed.”

“I have a puppy one,’ Kara pouted, not catching on to the teasing note in Lena’s voice. ‘But ducks are cuter! See?”

Kara struck her familiar Supergirl pose, making the ducks bill on her forehead bounce around and eliciting the smooth tones of Lena’s laughter.

“I’ve missed you Kara.”

“You too :zheo.”


End file.
